


Not Quite Friends

by Bounds of Decency (boundsofdecency)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character Study, Community: leverageland, F/M, Polyamory, Subtext, complicated relationship, polyamory - vee relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundsofdecency/pseuds/Bounds%20of%20Decency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It troubles Sophie that Nate and Eliot still dance around one another like they're not quite friends.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Friends

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Huge thanks to my wonderful Britpicker, sashataakheru!
> 
>  **A/N:** Written for heist 12 for [leverageland](leverageland.livejournal.com)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters, settings, equipment, backstory, and anything else you recognize aren't mine. Good thing, too. If they were mine, there wouldn't be so much canon goodness and excellent fanfic out there.

It troubles Sophie that Nate and Eliot still dance around one another like they're not quite friends.

For all that Nate can play the fool, he’s a wonderful, attentive husband. In bed, he gives selflessly, ensuring Sophie's pleasure above all else. His affection is genuine and thoughtful. But his adoring looks and enticing touches all but vanish each time Eliot enters the room.

Eliot’s sexual talent is in coaxing Sophie to let go. That's a gift beyond measure after countless years of playing the seductress. With him, there are no thoughts or wishes. She can trust he'll make it good for both of them. She knows that nothing turns him on more than her response to his touch.

But everything shifts when all three of them are in the bedroom. Eliot's performance is no less stellar, if a tad distracted. Nate watches from a chair under the window, only moving to take a drink. Nate’s eyes sparkle with enjoyment but he never seems to have any needs when Eliot’s busy with her.

Their communal living arrangements suit them well aside from those times when Eliot or Nate have a bad run of it. When that happens, they both shut her out. Tempers fray and harsh words are said, then Nate and Eliot disappear for a couple nights.

When they come back, Eliot holds the door for Nate as they stroll in like nothing’s happened. She soon finds that it’s all been sorted and they’ve come to an understanding she’s not invited into. She watches as they welcome one another into their personal space. The looks that pass between them tell stories in a language she doesn't speak.

But all of that quickly fades away. Next thing she knows, they’re back to dancing around one another like they're not quite friends.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Credit goes to Telaryn and her fic [Pillow Talk](http://theroadhouse.dreamwidth.org/104698.html) for inspiring Nate as a voyeur. Used here with her generous permission.


End file.
